Do you want to see?
by bloodmemories
Summary: Based on ReganX story Be careful what you wish for. Anyanka asks Henry if he whats to see the future of his children.


Do you want to see?

Based on ReganX story Be careful what you wish for.

Henry walked into his chambers with a skip in his step, he had a son, finally.

"A son, your majesty must be overjoyed." came a soft feminine voice.

Henry jumped and immediately turned toward the where the voice came from.

Sitting at his round table was a beautiful woman. Her had long brown hair, a long fair, with hard brown eyes. There was a single long stemmed candles in the middle of that small two person round table.

"Who are you? How dare you enter my chambers without my permission?" Henry bellowed.

"I need no ones permission." she said hauntingly.

"I'm the king of England, what are you doing in my chambers?" Henry snapped.

She moved her head to the right, the shadows in the room hiding her face for moment. She moved her head again and gone was the beautiful, youthful face he had seen before, in its place was the face of demon.

"What...how..." Henry shouted shocked, frightened.

"Scream as loud as you like your majesty. Your grooms and guards can't hear you." she said in that same calm even voice, unaffected by his fear or anger.

"My name is Anyanka, I am a vengeance demon. I specialise in scorned woman, i had hoped that Catherine, you remember her, your first wife that you threw away like she was nothing. I had hoped that she would call out to me and i could enact her wish of vengeance on you. unfortunately, Catherine didn't have it on her. Still i watched and i waited, when you condemned Anne to death, i felt it. It was so faint barely enough for me to hear it but it was there. I spent weeks with her in the tower, disguised as a maid. I tried and i tried for weeks to get her to make a wish of revenge against you, when finally she made a wish, it wasn't what i had hoped for. All she wished for was to live and i had so hoped i would be able to turn you into a tick and crush you underneath my foot." Anyanka explained.

"You, you're the one that saved her." Henry screamed in a sudden rage.

Anyanka threw back her head and laughed.

"Yes it was me, i saved her life. What do you think would have happened if i hadn't?" Anyanka questioned.

"If you had let you die, i would be free to marry jane, to have our son be legitimate." Henry snarled at her.

"Yes, but do you deserve that? Would that really make the future of your country better? The future of your dynasty better?" Anyanka questioned again.

"Of course it's better? No woman has ever held the english throne by herself and england can not take another civil war." Henry said with total conviction.

"Do you want to see? I can show you the future, so you may now if your choice were really in the best interest of the county. See the futures of your children?" Anyanka asked.

"For what price?" Henry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'll get everything i want by showing you." Anyanka smirked.

Henry stared at her, trying to gage how honest she was. The urge not to trust her was strong, however the need to know what happens to his children, his country, his legacy outweighed any hesitation.

"Show me." Henry demanded in an authoritative voice.

Anyanka slowly smirked with one side of lip. She placed both of her arms on the table outstretched toward Henry with both her palms up. "Very well, take my hands and lets begin."

Henry reached out and grasped hold of both of her palms. Immediately he felt a jolt and there was darkness. Just as suddenly as the darkness came it dissipated, in its place was the image of boy, sitting at Henry desk in his study.

"That's your son Edward." came Anyanka voice from his side.

"What? That boy is so young."

"Edward was crowned king at 10 years old. You are not a young man any longer." Henry looked over at her with a wide eyed gaze. "Poor boy, to lose both his parents so young."

"What?" Henry gaped at her.

"Poor little jane, she dies tomorrow, childbed fever, you know it your mother died of it. Don't be cross, it's not my doing or Anne's, this was always Jane's fate." Anyanka said matter factly.

"Tomorrow" henry softly uttered, more to himself than to her.

"Yes tomorrow, your sweet jane will die. Look at your son, majesty and tell me is he worth it?" Anyanka turned to him, looked him directly in the eye. It had been so long since someone had dared by so informal with him.

"Is his one life worth the lives of Catherine, Anne and Jane?" she looked at him quietly, she watched as he opened his mouth to answer. "Wait, wait till the end to give me your answer."

A sudden voice drew their attention back to Edward at his writing desk.

"Your majesty, your sister the lady Mary is here to see you." sadi the guard at the door before he let mary enter.

"Your majesty, brother, you wished to see me?" Mary asked.

"Yes, lady Mary, I called you here to question you about some very unsettling rumors that I've heard about you of late." Edward said angrily.

"What kind of rumors your grace?" Mary asked even though she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Rumors, that you have been holding catholic mass for your household, even though you know that I outlawed catholic mass and all catholic ceremonies. If you were not my own sister, i would try you for treason" Edward snapped.

"I can not risk my immortal soul for an earthly king. I stood firm against our father for as long as I could, i will do the same now." mary said with her head held high.

"Then you are not welcome in my court, Lady Mary be thankful for your life. Your dismissed." Edward hissed at her.

Mary curtised low, her eyes down. Straightened and walked out of his study without another word.

"Edward was raised in the way of the new religion, to the disgust of his mother's family. He completed redid the church of england, he is so sure of it. He also so sure of his sisters rights, that they have none." Anyanka said with disgust.

Henry didn't answer, he was mesmerized by the image of his son.

"When he starts to sicken, he'll try and cheat his sisters out of their due." henry's head snapped to look at her, eyes widening in shock and sadness.

"What are you so surprised? Did you really think this was it? No Edward dies young, with no children of his own. He thought he knew better than you, a trait all your children share. While his illness worsened, he will make his will leaving the throne to the Lady Jane Grey because his sisters are illegitimate and are not worthy of the throne, no matter what your plans were." Anyanka told him.

Henry's face started to darken in anger, how dare his son, his son just ignore his plans.

"Poor Edward, dead at 16 only a boy king never a man. Poor jane grey. She was only on the throne for nine days, before mary did what you fear and though she never could. She rallied England to her cause and took the throne from Jane grey by force."

Anyanka told him as the scene changed again. Gone was Edward, instead there stood Mary in his audience room, wearing armor and have an argument with what looked like one of her advisors.

"After parliament proclaimed Mary Queen, the first thing she did was decree that your marriage to her mother was valid and then she reinstated Catholicism. she married Philip of Spain and brought the inquisition to England."

Henry was shaking in rage as he watched mary arguing with her advisor. He had know that as soon as the crown was on her head, she seeked to vindicate her mother, no matter what it said about him, her lord and father, however it was different to know and to actually see it. He knew but he had hoped that it would never come to pass.

A sudden bang alerted everyone to the arrival of a small company of men, the man in front, the one that seemed to be in charge had Elizabeth by the arm, he was almost dragging her with him. Henry took a step forward as if to try and interfere, he recognized her, Elizabeth his daughter was being mistreated right in front of his eyes.

The small company stopped right in front of mary, when Elizabeth yanked her arm out of the man grabs and took a few steps away from him. "How dare you handle me thus? I too am a king's daughter!" Elizabeth shouted.

"But you are not the queen." Mary said looked down her nose at Elizabeth.

Mary walked over to a long table that stood to the side of elizabeth, on the table was a long soldier's sword, mary grasped the brown and metal hilt, picked it up and threw it down to the ground at Elizabeth's feet. "It's in your mind is it not? Seize your chance!" Mary screamed at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth kicked the sword away from him. "That ambition exists only in your mind sister, not mine. Must there always be this emanity between us? Surely we are able to reconcile?"

Mary looked at her with disbelief. "In a weeks time, parliament will return the country to the pope and rome, soon our fathers heresy will be a ghost in the people's memory. Until then your confinement will continue in a less public place than the tower out of the people's sight and out of mine." Mary told Elizabeth with the satisfaction that she had all the control.

The scene stopped moving. "Elizabeth would be imprisoned and threatened with execution for the entirety of her sisters reign. First she was kept in the tower, then a manor in the country with only Mary's spies as ladies and companions. A poor life for a prince, don't you think?" Anyanka looked over at him as Henry was still studying the scenes in front of him.

"How could Mary treat her sister so?" He whispered.

"You mean like you treated your sisters? Poor Margaret left alone in a foreign country with no help or comforts from her brother. Mary did her duty and married an old man, then she made a choice of her own and was threatened with execution and was banished from her bothers sight."

Henry looked over at her in shock, he had never had anyone speak to him like that, let only have someone bluntly says he's made bad decisions.

"Don't worry majesty, Elizabeth is not harmed. Mary only reigned for 5 years before she died with no heirs. Then it was her turn to rule england."

The scene changed again, there stood Elizabeth dressed like a queen should with William Cecil, whom he recognized.

"Your majesty, please consider marriage, it's your duty to marry and have an heir to carry on the tudor line." Cecil sighed it was obvious that he had said these things before.

"Duty?" Elizabeth said softly, her back was turned to Cecil. "Was it my father's duty to murder my mother?" She turned to him with furious eyes.

Cecil opened and closed his mouth, unable to think of anything to say.

"I never forgave my father for what he did to my mother but it did teach me a lesson. It's a fact of our time that a man rules his wife, even if his wife is a queen. I will not be laid low by any man. I will not be ruled by anyone." Elizabeth said with total conviction.

"Your majesty, Elizabeth, you cannot rule alone, no woman could." Cecil said passively trying to calm her and make her see his side.

"I can and I will. I will show England that their leader is fierce, brilliant and strong. I will draw them to me and they will love me and thank me for loving only them. I will be unassailable, i will let no one, not Mary Stuart, the catholic church, the pope, spain or even my own subjects take my country from me. Listen closely Master Cecil, there will be no master here, so long as i live i shall be queen of England." Elizabeth said oassinetly. In that moment looking at her, Henry saw what he had never seen before, he saw a woman capable and worthy of ruling england, the thought of it brought tears to his eyes.

The scene charged again, this time they were in a tent, Elizabeth was there, in front if her was a long table that was filled with pieces and maps, surrounding her were soldiers. It looked like a war tent, like a war meeting. Before he could question what was going on one of the soldiers began to speak.

"Your majesty, we have set 5 ships a flame and sent them toward the armada line." he said.

"What gain?" Elizabeth snapped.

"None, your majesty. None of the spanish ships have been hit, however they are beginning to break line." the soldier replied.

"Your majesty, it is possible that we might have to consider surrendering." Cecil said from Elizabeth's right side.

"No! My god England will not fall while i am queen."

"Majesty, at least go to safety. It is not wise for you to remain on the front lines." Cecil cautioned.

"I am England, i need to no one to save me. I am Elizabeth tudor and i will bow to no man, especially not Philip of Spain. I will face every threat to my reign with sword in hand and any who stand in my way shall fall. I may have the body of a woman but i have the heart of king. I will take up arms with my subjects as their general and judge., i will not leave." Elizabeth said with passione and hope.

Henry look on in anger and surprise, why was the armada coming? What had she done to his kingdom?

"Phillip was deeply insulted when she refused his offer of marriage." Came Anyanka voice form beside him, he jumped in surprise he had almost forgotten that she was even there.

"Although he used the execution of Mary Stuart as a scapegoat. Elizabeth defeats the spanish armada, they never make it to shore." hearing this make hnery look again at Elizabeth in her armor, surrounded by war.

"Elizabeth would reign for 45 years, there were a couple of attempted rebellions by young nobles that thought he knew better, however the majority of the english people loved their queen, like she said they would."

The scene changed again, gone was the war tent and instead they stood over a frail old womens body that lay on a pile of pillows on the floor.

"Elizabeth died alone. No husband, no children just a thriving country. Your blood ends with her" Anyanka said.

The scene changed again, know they were in the audience room where two members of parliament were talking.

"I have sent King James of Scotland a letter, telling him that he is know the monarch of England. While she never confessed that he was her successful he is the only person alive now who have the blood of Henry the seventh." one man said to the other.

"Will you enclose the ring of England in the letter?" the other said.

"It seems to valuable a thing to place in a letter" said the first man while he picked the ring up and began to study it.

"There's a clasp here." he said as he picked up his will to pry it open. "She had hidden a portrait inside." He looked over at the other man. "Her Mother, Anne Boleyn."

Darkness engulfed this vision and gone was the vision, they were back still sat at his round table in his chambers, like nothing had happened.

"Do you want to know what history will call them? Your children?" Anyanka asked him as she released his hands.

"What?" he said softly, he had no more energy for anger.

"Their call Edward the boy king, Mary will be Bloody Mary and Elizabeth had many names but only two are important. Good Queen Bess and they will call Elizabeth the daughter of henry the blood soaked letcher and Anne Boleyn the whore will be Gloriana. The queen that ushered in England's golden age. Gloriana." Anyanka told him while looking directly into his eyes. He sat back into his chair in shock.

"So tell me your majesty is Edward worth it? The poor boy didn't live long enough to really accomplish anything, and the thing he did do were immediately changed by his sister. That son you so craved and discarded two good women and daughter for, id his future worth all that trouble?" she asked him.

"Think about that for the rest of your life your majesty. Think about the doomed future of your son and glorious future of your daughter and think how much more glorious she could have been if you had loved her like you did her brother, if you had saved her mother. Now you must live with that knowledge, knowing their nothing you can do know to change it. You've already had anne executed even if i saved her life, the people and more important elizabeth doesn't know that. Jane and Edward will still die, mary will never adobden her mother memory. The future is sealed even though you kept Elizabeth as a princess." Anyanka told him with a wide smirk of her face becaue she knew that she had just ruined the rest of his life.

She got up for the chair and began laughing. Henry looked up at her about to start shouting but as soon as he looked up she was gone all that was left was the odun of her laughter.

A/N

I know this is nowhere as good as ReganX, I've just had this idea stuck in my head for awhile, if anyone could show it to her i would be glad to hear her thoughts on it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
